Monster's Within: Richard and Seth
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a different look at my story Monster's Within, from both Richard's and Seth's point of view. Rated M. (OC/Richard and same OC/Seth)</html>


**Hey guys, just in case you aren't familiar with the original of this story, it is strictly in the point of view of my OC, Sage. However, I found that certain details were left out because of this and so I made a second post. It's the same story, only in Richard and Seth's points of view so you can get a better understanding of what's going on. I thought long into it and I decided I wanted to make it into a whole different story on here instead of adding it into the original, hope you all don't mind. It just means more stuff to read and I'm sure some of you would like that. For anyone who is new to this one, you can go ahead and check out Monsters Within in my profile to better understand what's going on. I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think!  
><strong>

***As always, I do not own any part of From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series and I am not affiliated with it in any way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

"Ok, I gotta get outta here. You, uh, brush up on your Spanish or something." There was something up with Richie lately. Ever since I got out of jail, he's been a different person. He's paranoid about everyone we meet with, he brutally murdered the bank teller we were keeping hostage and I can't be around that right now.

I grabbed a drink and headed out of the motel we were at. It was called the Dew Drop Inn, some little place. I didn't bother looking as I walked out into the road. I didn't really care either. I nearly get hit by this large motor home that was driven by a young girl and a seemingly older girl in the next seat. As I examined it, I took a sip of my drink. This was perfect. This was mine and Richie's way to Mexico. I stepped to the side and let them continue as I pondered the thought of how we'd get their information.

I walked back in and headed straight back to the room to tell Richie of our new plan.

"We're gettin' to Mexico," I smiled at Richie with my arms wide open.

"How?" he asked.

"We're gonna join our new family on a little road trip," I wiggled my eyebrows, "saw them checking in, we just have to get to the front desk and get their room number."

We got all of our bags ready to go and headed for the main desk of the building. I approached first by myself and rang the bell, a man stepped out from a room.

"Hey there, old timer," I greeted, "say, listen. Um, where's a good place to get something to eat around here?"

"What do I look like, the damn Chamber of Commerce?" he rudely replied.

"I'm just trying to find somewhere to eat."

As I talked up the man about finding some food around here that I really didn't care about, Richie looked in the book where everyone signs their information.

"I don't care where you eat, as long as you don't eat in that room. If I smell food comin' outta that room, I'm gonna throw your ass out on that street. And don't you think I won't do it!"

"You know what? Just forget it- it's ok." Richie was done and this man was really starting to annoy me.

We went to the room and Richie knocked on the door as I waited. An older man opened the door and Richie confused him with a question,"hi. You know, we're actually in the room just below you, do you think you could keep the noise level down just a little bit?"

"What's that now?" he asked and I punched him in the face, allowing us easy entry.

"The man said shut your mouth," I answered.

The man and a kid sat together on the bed, Richie bringing in our bags from outside of the door.

"So what's with the Asian kid? Trick-or-treat for UNICEF?" I asked, noticing they were two different races.

"He's my son."

"Really? Well where's mom?"

"It's just me and the boy," he answered with a lie.

"Well, what about those girls?" I asked, catching him in his lie, "one was driving the RV, the other was in the passenger's seat, remember?"

"Seth?" I took my gaze from them to Richie, who was in the bathroom holding up a bra.

"You two like to play dress up?"

"No, we do not," the man asked in defeat.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"They went for a grocery run for the motor home. She won't be back for hours."

"He's lying," Richie chimed in.

"Call them," I said to him. He got up and made a call, about two times before telling us that they weren't answering.

"They put this on before they left," Richie came out with a bottle of sun screen.

"Probably at the pool. I'll go get them," I said, remembering what Richie did to the teller when he was left alone with them. "Actually..you go get them, Richie. You spent enough time in hotels today."

As he walked by me, I grabbed his shoulder, "hey. I need you to just go find them and you bring them back here. Don't talk to them, don't touch them. Let's get on the clock. Ten on the Timex."

"I've got this under control," Richie smiled. I was still skeptical on letting him go, but one of us needed to stay behind.

**Richard**

I walked outside to the pool to get the two girls. I watched from afar, leaning on the gate that surrounded the area. I saw two girls in the pool. One was floating on her back and one seemed paranoid about something. I started to walk, nearing the pool, noticing the older girl holding her head in pain.

"You ok?" I asked, making her jump. She turned to face me, "I'm fine," her voice was soft and her face was beautiful. I watched as she got out of the pool, following after the other. She had on a black bikini that accentuated her petite body and womanly curves.

"You should go back to the room," she told the younger girl, like a protective older sister. The girl listened and left us alone. One less girl to worry about getting to the room.

She turned to observe me, I reached for my gun and then she interrupted, "Richie? Would you take off my bikini for me, please?" I swallowed and reached for my pack of cigarettes instead.

"Can I have one of those?" she asked me as I put one to my lips. I reached in and took one out to give to her.

"Didn't your daddy tell you never to do this?" I asked her, her dad being the man in the room.

"Do what?" she tilted her head.

"Talk to strangers." She laughed as I lit her cigarette for her.

"How old do you think I am, sir?" she smirked, "the only thing my daddy ever told me was to never trust a man in a suit," I inhaled the cigarette and blew out the smoke, "oh, wait, he never told me that and _he_ was the man in the suit," she laughed. It was a little confusing that she seemed to hate him. Maybe he did something.

"You on vacation or something?" I asked, making conversation even though Seth told me not to. I wasn't about to tell her to just go back to her room, that would be completely idiotic.

"Or something," she answered, looking away and quickly back again. She seemed interested in talking to me.

"Not much of a vacation, huh?"

"I won't complain." I watched as she walked over to a set of beach lounge chairs to sit. I looked over her body, being reminded of how stunning she was. My eyes found their way to large scars on her back. They were just as big, and looked like they were really painful wounds once in her life. I couldn't get a read on her, which I found strange, like something about her was blocking me from getting any information.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, trying to pry myself in more.

"Do you ever feel like...there's something inside of you?" she looked at me, her blue eyes falling right in line with my own, "something..inhuman?"

"You have no idea." I walked closer and took a seat next to her. I watched her put out the cigarette, she didn't smoke much of it, maybe one of two puffs.

"I don't really smoke," she admitted.

"You seem like a nice girl," I commented. She looked at me again and laughed, "and how would you know?"

"I pick up on things."

"Oh yeah? What else do you pick up on?" she smiled seductively at me but I had to ignore it.

"Those scars on your back," I simply said, causing her to look at me in confusion.

"It doesn't take a genius to see something like that. You don't talk to girls much, do you? And, why are you in this suit? You look like you're some type of salesman. Are you trying to get me to buy something?" she laughed.

"I don't sell things. I see the truth."

"And what's that?" she asked, leaning back in the chair, stretching her body in front of me.

"You're hard to read, but I see a girl who tried to hide herself," I answered, doing my best to identify the signs she was radiating without even knowing.

"Well, I went through some things, not too long ago. I left my home. There was nothing left for me there anyway. Why am I telling you this? Why do you care?"

"Sometimes it's better to talk to someone you don't know," I smiled and so did she, "that's true. I'm- my name is Sage."

"Ah, see, now you've gone and ruined the whole thing," I joked, sticking out my hand, "Richard."

When she touched me I could see her in fear, running away from something and her scars were bleeding.

"You're running away," I blurted out. Her gaze shot right to me when I said that, "excuse me?"

"From whoever hurt you." She took her hand away from me and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I apologized.

"I thought I was hard to read," she said as she got up and grabbed her stuff to leave, "interesting meeting you, Richard. I'm going back to my room now." She left without allowing another word to be spoke. I got up and followed behind her, a safe distance away. I watched as she stood at the door to her room and hesitated before entering. I walked up behind her and she turned around with a look of shock on her face.

"Was it something I said?"


End file.
